The present invention relates to a method for cleaning items to be washed in a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, with at least one predetermined sequence of a wash program, e.g. an intensive, low-temperature, automatic or standard program, with a specific mechanical and/or thermal soiling removal energy to achieve a specific cleaning and/or drying result, with which sub-program steps, e.g. pre-rinse, cleaning, intermediate rinse, final rinse and drying, are carried out, with the predetermined sequence of the wash program being configured so that the minimum quantity of water and energy is used.
The invention also relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, for implementing the method, comprising a wash compartment to hold items to be washed, a door to open and close the wash compartment, a circulating pump to apply washing water to the items to be washed, a heating unit to heat the washing water, a control facility to control at least one predetermined wash program sequence with a specific mechanical and/or thermal soiling removal energy to achieve a specific cleaning and/or drying result and means for selecting the at least one predetermined sequence of a wash program, e.g. an intensive, low-temperature, automatic or standard program.
Dishwashers today are designed to use a minimum quantity of energy and water. In the case of dishwashers with an upper basket and a lower basket, for this purpose the cleaning of the dishes in the upper basket is separated temporally from the cleaning of the dishes in the lower basket for example. To this end a water switch is used, which acts on either the upper or lower spray level in an alternating manner. The dishwasher is thus able to function with a smaller water reserve and less energy is required to heat this smaller quantity of water.
To reduce energy consumption further, the water temperature is kept at a low level. The water pressure is also reduced, so that the circulating pump, which generates the pressure, can operate more slowly and likewise uses less energy.
The cleaning performance of a dishwasher is primarily a function of the volume flow and temperature of the washing water, the nozzle pressure and the cycle. Therefore all the measures listed above have the effect that the selectable wash programs require more time in order to be able to achieve the same cleaning performance.
The drying performance of the dishwasher is a function of the volume flow of drying air, its temperature and the drying time. Here too energy-saving measures such as reducing the temperature impact on drying time.
Generally the longer operating time is not problematic for such economical dishwashers but there are situations where it is desirable to have the soiled dishes available again for use as quickly as possible. With the currently known rapid programs it is possible to reduce wash time but at the expense of the cleaning and drying result. These rapid programs can therefore only be used for dishes that are slightly soiled and not encrusted.